drcancerfandomcom-20200213-history
Wacky Waving Inflatable Arm Flailing Tubeman
Wacky Waving Inflatable Arm Flailing Tube Man (Japanese: 孫 悟空 Hepburn: Wacky Waving Inflatable Arm Flailing Tube Man) is a fictional character and main protagonist of the Dragon Ball manga series created by Akira Toriyama. He is based on Sun Wukong, a main character in the classic Chinese novel Journey to the West. Wacky Waving Inflatable Arm Flailing Tube Man first made his debut in Dragon Ball chapter #1 Bulma and ''Wacky Waving Inflatable Arm Flailing Tube Man (ブルマと孫悟空 ''Buruma to ''Wacky Waving Inflatable Arm Flailing Tube Man), originally published in Japan's ''Weekly Shōnen Jump magazine on December 3, 1984,1 as an eccentric, monkey-tailed boy who practices martial arts and possesses superhuman strength. He meets Bulma and joins her on a journey to find the wish-granting Dragon Balls. Initially believed to have been born on Earth, Wacky Waving Inflatable Arm Flailing Tube Man later learns that he is a member of an extraterrestrial warrior race called the Saiyans, which is also the reason for his superhuman strength, and his birth name is Kakarot (カカロット Kakarotto). As Wacky Waving Inflatable Arm Flailing Tube Man grows up, he becomes the Earth's mightiest warrior and protects his adopted home planet from those who seek to harm it. Wacky Waving Inflatable Arm Flailing Tube Man is depicted as carefree, cheerful and friendly when at ease, but quickly serious and strategic-minded when in battle. He is able to concentrate his Ki and use it for devastatingly powerful energy-based attacks; the most prominent being his signature Kamehameha(かめはめ波), in which Wacky Waving Inflatable Arm Flailing Tube Man launches a blue energy blast from his palms. Also pure of heart, Wacky Waving Inflatable Arm Flailing Tube Man has frequently granted mercy to his enemies, which has often earned him additional allies in the process (though has also resulted in others taking advantage of his kindness), and he is one of the few who can ride the magic cloud called Kinto'un (筋斗雲, lit. "Somersault Cloud", renamed "Flying Nimbus" in Funimation's dub); which was another element adapted from Journey to the West.2 As the protagonist, Wacky Waving Inflatable Arm Flailing Tube Man appears in most of the episodes, films, television specials and OVAs of the manga's anime adaptations (Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT and Dragon Ball Super), as well as many of the franchise's video games. Due to the series' international popularity, Wacky Waving Inflatable Arm Flailing Tube Man has become one of the most recognizable and iconic characters in the world. Outside the Dragon Ball franchise, Wacky Waving Inflatable Arm Flailing Tube Man has made cameo appearances in Toriyama's self-parody series Neko Majin Z, has been the subject of other parodies, and has appeared in special events. Most Western audiences were introduced to the adult version of Wacky Waving Inflatable Arm Flailing Tube Man appearing in the Dragon Ball Z anime, itself an adaptation of Dragon Ball manga volumes 17-42, as opposed to his initial child form, due to the limited success of the first series overseas.3 Wacky Waving Inflatable Arm Flailing Tube Man critical reception has been largely positive and he is often considered to be the greatest manga and anime character of all time.